Carolina Hurricanes History
The Hurricanes were also called the Hartford Whalers as well as the Hartolina Whalicanes. Ring of Honor Would like to embed the image, for now a link will have to do: https://www.dropbox.com/s/kzacnymoxilsc6v/Ring%20of%20Honor.jpg?dl=0 Division Banners https://www.dropbox.com/s/jsu2sp8877s1a7b/Division%20Banners.jpg?dl=0 Hall of Fame Ron Francis Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2010 * Selected by Hartford Whalers round 1 #4 overall 1981 NHL Entry Draft * All time Leading Hartford Whaler in points 1,175 (1,214 including playoffs), Goals with 382 (14 in playoffs) and assists 793 (with 25 more in playoffs). * On June 28, 2007, he was selected to enter the Hockey Hall of Fame in his first year on the ballot. He was formally inducted on November 12, 2007. * Selected to the Allstar game as a Whaler in 1983, 1985 and 1990. * Won 2 Lady Byng trophys with the Whaler franchise (Carolina 1998 and 2002). Kevin Dineen Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2012 * Selected by Hartford Whalers round 3 #56 overall 1982 NHL Entry Draft * Whaler Stats: 708gp, 550 points, 1439Pim, 250goals (17 in playoffs), 300 assists (14 in playoffs) * One of only five players to score more than 350 goals while spending 2000 minutes in the penalty box. * Dineen represented the NHL in the Rendez-Vous '87 series against the Soviet Union's best players. Jay Muni Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2024 * Selected by New York Rangers round 1#3 overall 2006 GHL Entry Draft * Acquired on 1-17-2011 traded R Jay Muni and R Samuel Larouche to CAR for C Lubos Surovik and CAR's round 1 pick in 2011 * Whaler stats: 1,023gp, 672points, 289goals(40 in playoffs), 383assists (47in playoffs) * Never missed a game for the Whalers, 1,023 straight and 1,236 straight games counting the streak he had started with the rangers before being acquired by Hartford. * Won 2 Stanley Cups with the Whalers, and 1 with the Rangers. * Named starting Right Wing in 2015 All-Star Game. Robin Cardoza Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2027 * Selected by Ottawa Senators round 1#19 overall 2007 GHL Entry Draft: * Acquired on 9-22-2018 traded R Ludek Schlavenburgse, G Robin Cardoza, OTT's round 1 pick in 2019 and CHI's round 2 pick in 2021 to HFD for G Karel Slezak, L Ilya Denisov, HFD's round 3 pick in 2019 and HFD's round 1 pick in 2020. * Acquired on 1-17-2027 traded CBS's round 2 pick in 2028 to CBS for G Robin Cardoza and CBS's round 5 pick in 2028 * Whaler stats: 556gp(103 in Playoffs), 332wins(62 in Playoffs), 2.12 GAA (2.52gaa in Playoffs), .896* SV% (.885* in Playoffs), 38 shutouts (3 in Playoffs), 1161goals Aganst (257 in playoffs), 9992saves (1974 in Playoffs), Whaler Record: 332-184-40 (62-41-0 in Playoffs). * On June 29th 2027, he was nominated for the GHL Hall of Fame. * Won 2 Stanley Cups with the Whalers, and 1 with the Blackhawks. * Selected to the Allstar game as a Whaler 2021, 2022 and 2023. * Won 2 Jennings Trophies as a Whaler (2020 and 2021). * Won 2 Vezina Trophies as a Whaler (2020 and 2021) (Voted Top Goalie by the league 2020). Lev Schadilov Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2028 * Selected by Carolina Hurricanes round 1#26 overall 2008 GHL Entry Draft: * Whaler stats: 1,386gp(182 in playoffs), 852 points, 411 goals(51 in playoffs), 548 assists (37 in playoffs) * Won 2 Stanley Cups with the Whalers. * Played in 985 consecutive games with the Whalers from 2014 to 2026. * Played 82 games in a season for 16 of his 17 seasons for the Hurricans/Whalers Nikos Wetzel Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2028 * Selected by Carolina Hurricanes round 1#1 overall 2010 GHL Entry Draft: * Whaler stats: 1,443gp(210 in playoffs), 390 points, 50 goals(10 in playoffs), 340 assists (50 in playoffs), Career +39 * Won 2 Stanley Cups with the Whalers. * Played in 1,443 consecutive games (1,653 counting playoffs) with the Whalers from 2010 to 2028. * Voted Best Defensive Defenseman by the league in 2021 Vit Rejda Inducted Into Whaler Hall of Fame 2032 * Selected by Carolina Hurricanes round 1#2 overall 2012 GHL Entry Draft: * Whaler Stats: 1481 GP (245 in playoffs), 1,355 points (221 in playoffs), 636 Goals (101 in playoffs), 719 Assists (120 in playoffs) * Won 2 Stanley Cups with Whalers 2020 & 2022, played in 4 (2020,2021,2022,2031). * All Star: 2016 (Starting C), 2017 (Starting C), 2018, 2019, 2022, 2023 (Starting C), 2024(Starting C), 2026, 2027 (Starting C), 2029 (Starting C) * Calder Trophy winner 2014 * Conn Smyth 2020 * Played in 1,481 consecutive games (1,726 counting playoffs) with the Whalers from 2013 to 2031. * Never missed a game in his career, scored a goal in the 55th minute of his last game, a loss in gm7 of the 2031 finals.